deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Urbancommando77/Robert the Bruce vs Richard the Lionheart
Robert the Bruce: The Scottish king who lead the Highlanders after William Wallace's Demise VS Richard the Lionheart: The English king who has a great reputation as a military leader WHO IS DEADLIEST Statistic Weapons Robert the Bruce Richard the Lionheart Gallery Warhammer2.jpg|Warhammer: A weapon that can bash skulls and pierce flesh. 200px-MS_I33_04v.jpg|Arming Sword: A weapon used for fencing and combat. Englishlongbow.jpg|English Longbow: A great ranged weapon. Targe and Dirk.jpg|Targe (Left): A spiked shield that can kill easily. Dirk: A small dagger used w/ the targe Lochaber Axe.jpg|Lochaber Axe: An Axe-head polearm that will tear apart warriors Knightmace.jpg|Mace: Spiked, or ridged, this weapon will blunder, stab and kill Longsword.jpg|Longsword: A classic sword able to use on horseback, ground, and as a stabbing weapon Composite Crossbow.jpg|Crossbow: a bow on the edge of a large, wooden shaft 0gauntlet.jpg|Gauntlet Poleaxe.jpg|Poleaxe: A large weapon able to pull a warrior off a horse Armor Robert the Bruce English Soldier chainmail and Targe Richard the Lionheart Chainmail w/ Iron greaves, gauntlets, and helmet Setting #A scottish field #An english fort #A scottish village #An english Town Notes *Battle will be 8 on 8 *Both teams will have two calvary, two archers, 3 foot soldiers and the leader *The horses will carry some of the teams equipment *I want the voters to come up with the X-factors, and I'll post the best ratings. Here are the ones I want you people to cover. *Intelligence *Leadership *Armor *Weapons *Battle ends on August 17th Battle RB: 8 RL: 8 Robert the Bruce and 7 highlanders are guarding a near destroyed captured English fort. Two of them guarded the gate. "English patrol!" on of them shout. Robert looks over the gates. 5 English soldiers were headed towards the fort. Robert sighed and rallied his soldiers. "Cavalry! get ready to charge." he shouted. Meanwhile, the five-men scouting team were planning a trap. "Is the trap in place?" Richard said. He grabbed his longswords hilt and got his horse to turn. Robert had the cavalry at the gates. his foot soldiers in the fort, and his archers on the ramparts. He ordered his archers to rain arrows when the scouting party is near. One of the English soldiers pulled out his crossbow and aimed at the archers. Richard's cavalry neared the gates, armed with poleaxes. The archers rained arrows upon the two horseback soldiers, but the two blocked just in time. Unfortunatly, an arrow pierced the brain of on of the horses, causing it to collapse, bringing the soldier with it. The soldier stood up and hit one of the foot soldiers with his poleaxe. piercing his chainmail. He pulled the spearhead out and blundered the soldier in the head with the hammer head of the poleaxe, killing the highlander died several seconds later. RB: 7 The archers rained more arrows down, and the two English soldiers hid behind a rock. An arrow was wedges into the shoulder of one of the cavalry men. Meanwhile, the English archers started shooting at the Highlander archers. The two teams of archers finally ran out of arrows, but one of the English and one of the Highlanders. RB: 6 RL: 7 Three soldiers pulled out Longswords and charged at the fort. Two of the Highladers pulled out warhammers and charged back. All of the warriors full of zeal, they engage in combat. One of the soldiers slashed at the Highlander, but the chainmail blocked it. The highlander swung his hammer, hitting the knee of the soldier, shattering it. The soldier buckled and looked up at the highlander. Just before the highlander smashed his face. He cursed under his breath and jabbed a night blade into the highlanders ankle. Both warriors scream in pain, but only the soldier died RL: 6 The Highlander started limping back to base, but a soldier snuck up on him and pulled the knight blade out of his ankle and jabbed it into the back of the Highlanders head, killing him instantly. RB: 5 TBC Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts